Burlington Fire Department (Ontario)
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) - 1255 Fairview Street Built 1983, renovated 2015-2016 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48942683372/ Car 30] (1044-17) - 2017 Ford F-250 (Platoon Chief) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48944530446/ Pump 301] (Volunteer) - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1050/900/40F) (SN#217190-01) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48938237838/ Support Unit 301] (Volunteer) - 2017 Spartan Metro Star ELFD / SVI command/hazmat (SN#986) :Pump 311 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1050/500/40F/CAFS) :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48943982898/ Rescue 312] (1021) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/48944725647/ Spare Pump 314] (1049) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (ex-P331, ex-P311) :Spare Rescue 316 (1026) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI (SN#587) :Maintenance Truck (1039) - 2013 Chevrolet Silverado 4x4 :Maintenance Truck - Chevrolet Silverado 'Fire Station 2' - 2300 Upper Middle Road, Mountain Gardens Built 1994 :Spare Ladder 315 (1001) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/?/105') (SN#408030) (ex-L342, ex-L312) :Pump 321 (1020) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (1050/500/30F) 'Fire Station 3' - 1044 Waterdown Road, Aldershot Built 1959 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/40790157192/ Quint 331] - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/400/?F/75' rear-mount) (SO#4622) 'Fire Station 4' - 711 Appleby Line Built 1971 :Pump 341 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1050/500/40F/CAFS) :Ladder 342 (1002) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1665/400/15F/105' rear-mount) (SO#3930) (Ex-demo unit) 'Fire Station 5' - 2241 Kilbride Street, Kilbride (Volunteer) Built 1979 :[https://www.flickr.com/photos/127041560@N03/33926169138/ Pump 305] - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1050/900/40F) (SN#217190-02) :Tanker 305 (1048) - 2002 International 7400 / Crimson (250/3000) :Support 305 - 2015 Ford F-250 (ex-Car 30) :Rural Off-road Support Unit - Side-by-side also referred to as 'UTV', pulled by Support 305 :Parade (1045) - 1922 REO :Parade - 1937 Ford / Bickle 'Fire Station 6' - 455 Cumberland Avenue, Port Nelson Built 1994 :Pump 361 (1010) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (ex-P314, ex-P311, ex-P331) 'Fire Station 7' - 4100 Dundas Street Built 2000 :Pump 371 (1008) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1050/500/30F) (SN#607212) :Rescue 372 (1022) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable 'Fire Station 8' - 1837 Ironstone Drive Built 2011 :Quint 381 - 2014 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1665/330/15A/75' rear-mount) (SO#4320) Assignment Unknown :(1006) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable pumper (1050/500/30F) (Ex-Pump 311) :(1009) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500/30F) (SN#606111) (Ex-Pump 341) :(1019) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Saulsbury pumper (1050/800) (SN#296009) (ex-Pump 305) Retired Apparatus :(1029) - 2011 Mercedes Sprinter :(1047) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/15F/55' rear-mount) (SN#308130) (ex-Q361) (Used for the movie Fahrenheit 451) :(1044) - 2002 Ford F-550XL 4x4 / Fire-Pro mini-pumper (250/300/20F) :(1004) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/25F/55' rear-mount) (SN#001090) (ex-Q381, ex-Q321) :(1050) - 1998 Bobcat 863 Skidsteer :(1018) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Saulsbury pumper (1050/800) (SN#296008) (ex-Pump 301) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292047) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292046) :1993 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury rescue pumper (1050/500) (SN#292045) (Sold to Brooklyn Volunteer Fire Department (Nova Scotia)) :1990 Pemfab Imperial T944 / Grumman platform (1250/150/102' rear-mount) (SN#18270-AC102) (Sold to Midland Fire Department (Ontario)) :1990 Chevrolet C/K Rescue Van (Later named to maintenance( Likely auctioned off with 1988 Volvo WX64 Ladder))http://www.auctionsfind.com/auction/8272 (contains photos and details about the auction.) :(1038) - 1990 GMC Vandura 3500 / Unicell cube van maintenance :(1034) -1988 Volvo WhiteGMC WX-64 Expeditor / Thibault quint (840 Thibault/400/75' Four Section) :1986 GMC Brigadier / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T86-101) (ex-Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario), sold to Calvin Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :(1035) - 1985 Hahn HCC / Saulsbury walk-in heavy rescue (250/200) (SN#2463 / Hahn#HCC12661085) (Ex-Packanack Lake Fire Company No. 5) (ex-Support Unit 301) :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T85-117) :1981 International S / Nordic walk-in rescue :1980 Ford F-350 / Thibault mini-pumper (200/250) (SN#T81-102) :1980 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1978 Ford C904 / Thibault pumper (625/600) (SN#T78-135) :1978 Ford C900 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (SN#T78-133) :1976 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-192) (Sold to Massey Fire Department) :1974 International CargoStar / Thibault pumper (840/1000) (SN#T74-162) (Sold to Sables-Spanish Rivers Township Fire Department) :1974 International CO1910B / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T74-161) :1971 Ford C900 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T71-129) :1969 Ford C950 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1964 Ford C850 / Thibault pumper (840/250) (SN#14660) :1961 Ford F / Hi-Ranger tower (840/85') :1952 International / LaFrance pumper (840/400) Notes External Links *Burlington Fire Department *Burlington Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1552) *Burlington Fire Department Facebook page Station Map Category:Halton Region Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ER / Crimson apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of Grumman apparatus Category:Former operators of Nordic apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus